


Witch's Brew

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Blaine learns about Kurt's powers
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Witch's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of yesterday's prompt. I highly recommend you read that first.

The blue smoke had mostly left the house but Blaine was still holding one of Kurt’s hands. 

“So you’re like a witch?” Blaine asked. 

“Um not really,” Kurt tried to explain. “I got it from my mom.”

“Can you make witch’s brew?” 

“What’s witch’s brew?” Kurt asked. 

“Okay, never mind. Only a true witch would know the ingredients.” Blaine smiled playfully. “Not a witch then.” 

“Not a witch,” Kurt confirmed, “When I took my classes they explained as a type of mage.” 

Blaine nodded. “Can you pull rabbits from top hats?” 

“I’ve never tried.” 

Standing up, Blaine pulled Kurt with him. 

“Let’s go try.” 

He knew Kurt had at least two top hats in his closet. While Kurt went through his hat boxes to grab one, Blaine looked around the room. They didn’t spend much time in Kurt’s bedroom. Blaine wasn’t sure he’d ever really been in the room that long before. 

Kurt decorated the walls with lots of photos. Some of his family, including ones of his parents, the glee club, Kurt and Mercedes at a concert, and even a few with Blaine. Hanging above his bookshelf was his certificate. 

“You weren’t kidding about those classes,” Blaine said, pointing to it. 

Kurt looked over holding a black top hat. 

“We learned to control the magic.” 

“We? There’s more of you.” 

“Yeah, mostly older people though. I was the only fifteen-year-old in the class.”  
“Oh,” Blaine said. “Do you have a wand? Like Harry Potter.” 

“I do not. It’s all in the hands.” Kurt did jazz hands to showcase this, which made Blaine smile. 

Kurt waved his hands over the upside-down hat. “Give me some magic words.”

“Hocus Pocus,” Blaine offered. “Abracadabra.” 

“Abracadabra,” Kurt repeated and reached into the hat. “No rabbits.” 

Blaine sighed from his spot on the bed. “Bummer.” 

The two boys laughed. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine. 

“So, speaking of magic words…” Kurt said, “are we like boyfriends now?” 

“Kurt Hummel, you are most definitely my boyfriend now.” 

Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned over to kiss him. 

“I understand you can’t pull rabbits from hats but what can you do? Was the smoke your magic? Why is it blue?” 

Kurt blushed. “The blue smoke is my magic, yes. The color varies by person but mine is blue because it’s tried to the winter months. The change from fall to winter is when I’m strongest.” 

“Is that why you stayed home today?’ 

“Yeah, the solstice is the most dangerous day for me to be around other people. I can’t control my power as well. That’s why I slipped up and filled the house with smoke earlier.” 

This time Kurt grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “I hate to break it to you but I probably could pull rabbits from hats.” 

“You can!” Blaine exclaimed. “Why didn’t you?”

Kurt tilted his head to the side. His boyfriend was adorable. 

“Where would the rabbit go, Blaine? I can’t have a real rabbit in the house.” 

“Let’s go outside then!” 

Blaine almost pulled Kurt away again but Kurt stopped him. 

“Just listen for a minute,” Kurt said. “Only my dad knows about me, you can’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t,” he promised, “were you ever going to tell me?” 

“Of course, it’s just we’ve only known each other a few months.” 

Blaine nodded. “I want you to tell me everything. You can trust me.”

“I know,” Kurt replied. “You can trust me too.” 

“Show me,” Blaine said. “Please.” 

Kurt wasn’t used to having someone watch as he did magic. Usually, he cleaned the house while his dad worked on the weekends. Magically putting away dishes and mopping the floors. He could snap and make his bed or point and have a spoon in his hand to mix the batter. 

But he trusted Blaine and he wanted to let him in on this secret. Kurt focused, letting the blue smoke erupt from his palms. He snapped his left hand and an apple appeared from the kitchen. 

“That was so awesome!” Blaine yelled. “Do it again.” 

Kurt snapped again and the apple disappeared going back into the fruit bowl it came from. 

“You’re amazing,” he told Kurt. 

He blushed. “Just magical, I guess.” 

“Amazing,” Blaine assured, kissing him. 

“You really think so?” 

“Let me show you.” 

Blaine moved so his boyfriend could lay on the bed and climbed over him. He started his kisses on Kurt’s neck, moved to his jawline, and then covered his boyfriend’s face until no spot was left untouched. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for months,” Blaine said. 

“You should’ve.” 

“I didn’t think you felt the same way.” 

“Now you know,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine’s face closer. 

Blaine smiled and pressed another kiss on his lips.


End file.
